HOW LOVE CAME TO BE
by ilovelogiebear
Summary: WHEN LOGAN FINDS OUT THAT JAMES HAS FEELINGS FOR HIM WHAT WILL HAPPEN ? READ TO FIND OUT IF YOU DARE :)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTER AS THE FIRST ONE BUT I IMPROVED IT HOPEFULLY I DIDN'T MAKE MISTAKES CAUSE THAT WOULD SUCK SO DON'T GET MIXED UP THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SO SORRY IF I'M CONFUSING I'VE BEEN TOLD THAT I CONFUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE WELL HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND YEAH ENJOY.**

That day Kendall and James were in the kitchen finishing up eating while Logan and Carlos had gone to the arcade to play games.

'' Hey James you should already ask Logan don't keep him waiting'' Kendall looks at the blushing boy.

'' But what if he says no and starts thinking I'm a freak or worse '' James asks.

'' Logan no if i know him no i think he likes you but he's not sure how to tell you ''.

'' okay fine I'll ask him when Carlos and Logan get back '' James roles his eyes at Kendall anticipation.

'' You two love birds will make a great couple '' Kendall words making James stick his tongue out at Kendall.

'' yeah yeah whatever but thanks Kendall '' The pretty boy gives the blonde a smile.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

" Come on Logan please '' Carlos pouted giving Logan his innocent look '' please ''.

'' Carlos there is no way I'm going to in any shape or form spray paint the lobby blue and hot pink with you '' Logan roles his eyes as the Latino boy pouts.

'' please ''.

'' no never ''.

'' please '' Carlos tries giving Logan his puppy eyes '' pewees''.

'' no Carlos i well never ever go paint the lobby with you ever again '' Logan glares at Carlos.

'' yes Carlos Logan's right he's not going i am. Logan will just relax chill with James while you and me go spray paint the lobby''. Kendall winked at James as Carlos whooped and ran to get the the two boys took their stuff and paint and left with good byes.

'' Wow i can't believe them well James I'm going to go get a snack so yeah '', Logan replies as he starts for the kitchen with James following him silently.

'' Oh hey James '' Logan stares as James nervously chuckles.

'' o-oh hey Logan ''.

'' James you okay your kind of pale are you dizzy do you have a headache '', Logan asks with a worried voice.

'' Well no it's nothing like that but Logie i-i need to tell you something '' James finally spills his words out.

'' okay I'm listening James were buddies you could tell me anything i won't tell anyone promise '' Logan looks at James concern in his eyes.

'' Logan i-i i '' James stutters making Logan worried.

'' yeah ''.

'' umm Logan i-i like you '' .

'' huh ''.

'' Logan as in like like love you i can't take it anymore i just love so much and and '' James gets interrupted as Logan chuckles. James looks down embarrassed as Logan continues laughing.

'' Wow James I've been waiting so long for you to ask me and yes i really really like you '' Logan continues staring at James with his big beautiful brown eyes.

'' Come on Logan don't lie to me your like the ladies man all nice and gentle with the ladies and they jump on you like a drug and it turns out your into boys come on don't be joken with me please '' James looks at Logan waiting for him to say something.

'' James I'm not lying i really do have feelings for you '' Logan blushes.

" Prove it Logan " James watches Logan's every movement.

With out warning Logan grabs James's shirt and pulls himself up to the pretty boy and smash's their lips they pull away James huffs and pouts as the kiss has sent big electrical chills down his spine putting him in bliss.

'' That's still not enough proof '' James replies.

'' fine would this help '' as again Logan grabs James's shirts pulls himself on and pushing his lips against James sweet cherry smelling lips this continued until both boys ran out breath

'' wow umm wow Logan i didn't know you could kiss like that '' James says with a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

'' i could do better though '' Logan studies James before smashing their lips back together as both boys fought for dominance. Logan with a quick push won and began kissing down James's neck making him moan in the process as Logan stopped at the middle section of his neck to start sucking on it like a moaned grabbing Logans waist as he started grinding into a final suck Logan quickly bite James's neck getting a squeak out of him and stood straight to admirea perfect hickey/bruise he had made.

'' Logan what did you do '' James looks at a laughing Logan

'' just a reminder that means your mine nothing much ''. Logan grins as James speeds up with the grinding.

'' James ''.

'' yeah ''.

'' does this mean that were official you know like a couple '' Logan looks at James's amused eyes.

'' yes Logan will you be my boyfriend ''

'' yeah I mean yes '' Logan quickly pushes his lips into James to get out of the embarrassment.

Just at that moment Carlos and Kendall came back from spraying the lobby. They had been chased my Bitters and with Carlos trying to get the whole lobby then finally before they ran away Carlos spayed Mr. Bitters in the face and both Kendall and Carlos knew what that meant and they had run away laughing. Now as they came into the kitchen they noticed both Logan and James grinding into each other looking happy as could be.

'' Oh hey guys why didn't you call us to join the party '' Kendall voice surprising the other two making them leap back with surprise.

'' Ugh hey Kendall we were just you know uh'' Logan stuttered trying not to blush.

'' well you guys good going '' Kendall says with a smirk playing across his face.

'' Kendall '' James groans as Kendall smirks.

'' fine fine I'll go come on Carlos '' Kendall leads the way as Carlos follows him caring Helmet his precious helmet.

'' well that was weird '' James laughed at Logan's words.

'' What ''.

'' nothing and Logie uh i was thinking if you'd like to go to the park or something ''.

'' sure sounds cool where when '' Logan looked at James excitedly.

'' tomorrow at the park say 5 or so '' James said making Logan feel good inside.

'' okay ''.

**Later That Night**

Kendall and Logan were getting ready to go to sleep as Logan was finishing reading a book while Kendall was looking through stuff on his laptop.

'' So umm Logan i see you and James finally got together how is it, how does it feel like '' Logan blushed.

'' well it feels great and were going on our first date and i can't wait '' Logan smiles as an image appears of him and James in the park playing holding hands and kissing.

'' Cool '' Kendall looks down as someone knocks on the door. '' come in ''James enters looking at Logan.

'' Hey Logie i was wondering if you know we could switch room Kendall can sleep with Carlos while i move in with my beautiful boyfriend if its okay with you Kendall '' .James gives Kendall a pleading face as Kendall gives up.

'' Fine sure whatever '' .

" thanks Kendall we owe you ''.

'' no prob '' Kendall takes his blanket and pillow heading towards Carlos room.

James reaches and lays in Logan's bed ready to cuddle with him.

'' i love you Logie ''.

'' I love you Jamie ''.

**The Next Day At The Park**

Logan hand in hand with James led the way to a against James, Logan started kissing James getting moans and groans out of him.

'' L-Logie I didn't know you could kiss like that '' James huffed.

'' well i could do more then that i could do more than kissing ''.

'' yeah you sure about that Logan ''.

'' yeah here i would demonstrate but i prefer where it's only you and me come on '' Logan pulled James and they started walking back the Palm Woods. As they entered the apartment James pushed Logan gently against the floor kissing everywhere that his lips could touch.

'' James I'm leading this so don't even try '' Logan warned as he grabbed James's hand pulling them into their room closing the door while kissing and trying to strip to their boxers.

'' hurry up babe my cock can't wait anymore '' James said as his hard as already is Cock gets harder.

'' okay ''.

Logan leans down and licks the wet spot on James's material making James moan.

'' you like that now you'll love this '' Logan fastly tears James's boxers off of him as James hard already leaking member looks like a cake on display at the store. Logan doesn't waste time as he grabs James's member and licks the tip making James moan.

'' stop teasing Logan uh Logan '' James grabs Logan's hair pulling on it as Logan shoves the whole thing down his throat and bobbles his head up and down making James grab Logan's hair tighter and moan in pleasure.

'' L-Logie f-fuck me please now i can't take this '' James pleads as Logan looks at James.

'' are you sure it might hurt though ''

'' I don't give a fuck about the pain all i need is to feel you inside of me Logan then I'll be happy please ''.

'' Fine but i did warn you James so how do you want it lovingly or ruff '' Logan looks at James's face.

'' well i would say tough but we can wait so slow and loving '' James smirks as Logan groans at his choose.

'' why did i have to ask you '' Logan groans again as he grabs the bottle of lube and starts putting it in his member warming himself up.

'' ready James ''.

'' ready Logie ready all the way ''.

'' then say hello to my little friend '' Logan mocks as he slowly slides his member into James making the pretty boy groan and stop as he reaches all the way.

'' okay James tell me when to go ''.

'' g-g-go now ''James managed to say before Logan starts thrusting and that one special moment when Logan hits James prostate making James moan.

'' James your so just sexy when you moan keep on moaning i love to hear you moan '' Logan says while speeding up with the thrusting.

'' L-Logan I I think I'm close Logan '' James grabs Logan's hair pulling on it messing it up even more.

" me to James me too " with a final thrust James couldn't take it any more and he cumed all over Logan which in that process of James muscles tightening brought Logan to spilling his seed inside of James.

'' Well that was fun ''

'' yeah i love you Logan '' James said the words like a treasured pearl.

'' I love you too James good night ''.

'' night ''.

The two boys fall asleep together not minding anything much just the two of them in their own world.

Kendall walks in too see the two cuddling and smiles.

'' good night you guys '' Kendall whispers as he closes the door turns around only to stare at the excited face of Carlos.

" CARLOS '' Kendall freaks out at the sudden moment.

'' yes ''.

'' what the h... '' Kendall stops as Carlos pouts.

'' sorry buddy you just scared me so much ''.

'' It's okay now lets go watch that movie you promised me '' Carlos runs to the tv as Kendall glances back at the door where James and Logan were sleeping and then follows Carlos.

**SO WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE THINK THE PLOT IS STILL THE SAME I JUST WANTED TO WRITE IN A BETTER FORM SO PEOPLE COULD UNDERSTAND SO SORRY IF I CONFUSED YOU THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT A BETTER VERSION THEN THE FIRST CHAPTER IT'S JUST I TRY TO BE A PERFECTIONIST AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND if YOU GUYS WANT I CAN REWRITING THE 2 CHAPTER AND THE THIRD TO MAKE IT SOUND MORE SCENCEIBLE SO SORRY WELL PEEPS PEACE OUT UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	2. JEALOUSY

**THE NEXT MORNING**

James'good morning beautiful' as he streches and puts his hands through  
logan's fluffy hair,logan'good morning' james'how you sleep'as he  
kisses logan on the lips logan'perfect especially after what happened'  
he see's the blush creeping up to james face just as kendall walks  
into the room smiling 'hey you love birds breakfast is done'  
logan'well be there in a minute'as he gets up but james stops him and  
starts kissing his neck. kendall 'your breakfast is going to be cold'  
logan'james later lets go'as he gets up and he and james get dressed  
and come out to the kitchen.  
carlos 'pancakes,bacon,eggs,muffins,  
orange juice. oh hey guys' looks at logan and james 'wheres kendall'  
kendall pops out of carlos's room'here'as he settles down to get his  
food.'so james how was last night'.james'amazing'.carlos'what did you  
guys do exatly' getting a drink of his orange juice  
logan embarrassed'really nothing' carlos grinning'thats not what i  
heard all i heard was james breathing and exept that i heard groans  
and moaning and i heard james telling you to fuck him'raises his eye  
brows  
logan looks at james'james would like to tell you' james glares at  
logan' well carlos me and logan are umm dating' carlos'and' james  
'red'we had sex' carlos'i knew it congratulations you two you make a  
great couple' james and logan glance at each other 'thanks'kendall  
eating his breakfast than looks at logan carlos and james'so what are  
your plans' carlos'jennifers' james'probley tanning' logan'well i've  
been wanting to go experiement with some stuff'  
kendall'great me and jo are hanging out so see you guys later' the guys'bye'

**3 and a 1/2 weeks later  
**

james talking to logan'hey where you going' logan as he's putting on  
his shoes'to the park to take a walk or something' james' would you  
like me to go' logan finishes than puts his coat on'well i wanted to  
walk by myself and just relax and you know' james clearly upset 'oh  
okay' logan'james i just want to walk and think we can do this  
together sometime later' james not looking at logan'okay logie 'than  
james leaves to his room  
logan walks outside the palmwoods. **at the park**

logan is walking and is't  
looking where he's going and bumps into camille who falls and logan picks  
her up logan'sorry' camille'oh no problem'[as unknown to some camille  
apperantly still likes logan] camille blushing and to break the  
silence speaks' what are you doing here' logan looks at camille with  
some of his feelings returning back for her 'uhh well i just wanted to  
take a walk and think about life and those type of stuff'camille  
looking down'that's cool, mind if i join'logan'no not at all' camille  
starts walking with logan side by side 'so what are your plans for  
tonight' logan confused'why' camille 'well are you going to be busy'  
logan still confused as camille grabs his shirt and pull's logan in  
for a kiss. logan closes his eyes as the kiss seems to get intense and  
opens his eyes to see james standing a little way off with a shocked  
mad face pointed at logan. logan looks at camille'hey i'll talk later  
i need to go' camille'okay' watches as logan goes toward james than  
she turns around and leaves' ill get him sooner or later'

**JAMES POV**  
'i was hopeing that me and logan can go on a date or something but no  
he just had to go take a walk without me. but you just gotta love him'  
james goes to ask logan on a date only to see him kissing with camille.  
james shocked' how could he do that the cheater' he see's logan open his  
eyes and widen his eyes when his eyes get in contact with james than james  
turns around and starts walking off.  
logan running after james'james wait' .james countines going straight  
without stopping to wait for logan. james thought's 'oh my god he  
better stop following me before i explode the cheater' finally james  
comes to a dirty,old ally that no one uses and logan crashes into him  
for running full speed. james stands up and grabs logan really ruff off  
the ground. logan looking at james confused'dude what's wrong with  
you' james mad and pissed at logan' camille thats whats wrong with  
me'.logan looks at james like he's a nutter'thats no reason to act  
like a bitch' james grips logan by the throat and tightnes his grip  
'if i were you i would watch my mouth'. logan being choked by  
james'j-james i was j-just helping her with scripts'. james'yeah  
whatever'throws logan at the wall. logan beginning to get mad'dude it was just a kiss' james'so'as he  
stalks logan like a animal and grabs him again and pushes him into the  
other wall. logan gets hit in the head'j-james what are you doing'  
james groweling 'getting pay back'as he tries to grab the smaller boy  
and tries to smash him into the wall but logan quickly jumps out of  
the way before james can grab 'james calm down' james come's  
out of nowhere and punches logan in the cheek which makes him lose his  
balance and fall 'james please stop think about what your doing' james  
coming closer toward logan'you should of thought that before you  
kissed Camille. James kneels down to logan to see him with a cracked  
lip and blood running out of his nose 'and now your going to pay the  
price' logan beginning to understand what james means 'james please  
stop i'll make it up to you please' james laughs as he grabs logans  
weak hands and puts them behind logan's back which makes logan wince  
in pain  
james than takes a rag from his pockets and shoves it into logans  
mouth than leans over to logans ears and whispers'if you want to stay  
alive or at least more fit you better not make any noise and if you do  
i swear i'll beat the shit out of you,you understand logan nods weakly  
as james starts takeing logan shirt off than going to his pants and  
unzipping them and taking them off. logan wimpers as james pushes down  
on his stomach. james laughs at logan's pain and slaps him for making  
noise.  
next james takes logans boxers off slowly and harshly than throws them  
to the side and smiles at the look on logan's face. than he takes of  
his own pants and boxers and puts them aside. then he scooted closer  
to logans ear and nipped it really hard as logan yelps and in turn  
gets a hit across the face.  
logan whimpering'james please stop' james laughs and hits logan in the  
jawbone. james than roughly flips logan around and pushes him into the  
wall so he cant move,he lines himself up with logan and shoves his  
member into logan. james than smilies as logan begins twittching and  
moaning in pain as james thrusts harder into logan. james'thats what  
you get you slut'. All logan does in wimper in pain and gets hit in return

**30 minutes later**  
james smash's logan's head one last time 'remember this night before  
you kiss anyone else' logan just moans in pain and starts curling into  
a ball. james kicks him for the last time and runs out of the ally  
with logan whimpering behind him.  
logan is trying to get up but falls from the extreme pain that going  
through his body.'stupid me stupid james stupid me how can i be so  
fucking stupid' tries to slowly get up using the wall as a guide and  
slowly goes to put his clothes back he slowly in pain with a  
bloody nose, a cracked jaw, two black eyes, a small opened gash on  
his cheek, his hair messed up one of his ribs probley cracked. blood  
running off this thighs and out if his nose and his ankle twisted in a  
akward 's vision starts to get worse and white swirals  
appear in his eye sight. he almost buckles from the pain and slowly  
and painfully starts to walk home.

**MEANWHILE time 10:30 pm**  
kendall worried and walking back and forth'james where's logan he  
should be here now' james'kendall chill logan out doing something  
important he'll be home soon i'll even stay awake to wait for him'  
kendall still not sure and glances at james' fine but if by morning he  
dosent come or dosent call us were getting the police okay' james and  
carlos nod. carlos looks at james and 'well kendall james is logan's  
boyfriend so of course he would know' kendall still suspicious and worried'okay well me and carlos are going  
to sleep' james quickly thinks'kendall is it okay if you sleep with  
carlos in the room and i'll sleep with logan' kendall smiles 'yeah  
sure you two have fun' james looks guilty'sure'

‹**2 hours later, 1:30 am** logan stumbles up the stairs and opens the door to the guys apartment  
checking to make sure no ones there as he quitely tiptoes in pain to  
his and kendall room closes the door and starts to turn on the light  
when someone grabs him cupping his mouth and bending his arms behind  
his back  
then pinning his face against the wall. logan scared and tired' w-who  
are you' james comes closer and breath's down on logan neck 'hello  
babe' logan 'j-james'.  
james smiling evilly as he pushes logan deeper into the wall which  
makes logan moan from pain. james through clenched teeth' shut up'.  
logan in pain and wimpering 'wh-what more do you want from me'. james  
leans down and whispers into logan ear 'i'm happy you asked me'as he  
starts dragging logan face across the wall and throws him on the bed  
and jumps on him. logan groans under james weight as he lays on him.  
james mad and horney' is this what you want'as he takes logans clothes  
off reveling logans bruised and beat body. james slowly makes gently  
swirls around logans stomach which causes logan to moan in pain. james  
takes his own clothes off and throws it on the ground and starts  
rubbing his member to warm it up and leans once more to whisper into  
logans ear 'logie im going to fuck you till you scream in pain and beg  
me to stop but i won't cause i want you to feel the pain i felt  
watching you and camille'than james smilies at logan's scared face and  
slowly touches logan dick and starts playing with it, rubbing it and  
enjoying the pained pleasured look on logan face. james' you like that  
you fucken slut'as he quickly lines himself up with logan and inserts  
his hard hot dick in logan making logan squirm, moan,groan in  
displeasure, and uncomfortableness. james just holds logan and shoves  
it deeper into logan making him cry out in pain and unwanted pleasure.  
finally james organisms and lays panting on the bed with a beat up  
logan beside him. logan slowly starts to get up to clean himself james  
stops him 'logie you better not tell anybody or if you do the next  
time wont be as nice and go take a shower you need it'lays down as  
logan slowly in pain walk to get his clothes than goes into the shower  
to clean off. After the hard work trying to shower ,logan walks in with a  
t-shirt and fuzzy pj that kendall gave him for christmas. james looks  
at logan with a lustful look 'hey babe come here'. logan glances  
warily at james but dosent go to him instead he walks to kendalls bed  
and lays down and covers himself with the blanket. james gets confused  
and mad 'logan dude' logan dosent anwser him as tears fall off his  
face and he falls asleep into the dream of nightmares. james sighs and  
falls asleep.

**««««THE NEXT MORNING»»»»**  
kendall is taking everyone's breakfast plates 'hey logan you gonna  
eat'.logan 'no thanks i'm not hungry'. carlos concerned'dude you sure  
cause you look all pale'. logan 'yeah im sure' fakes a yawn 'i'm just  
really tired thats all'goes to the couch and lays down in more pain  
than before. james comes out of the bathroom. kendall 'james do you  
know whats wrong with logan' james'oh he couldn't sleep last  
night'.carlos concerned'do you know why' james looks at logan on the  
couch whos trying to curl into a ball'i think it was nightmares  
because he was moaning and crying in his sleep' carlos'wait what how  
could logan have nightmares he never has them' james looks pitfully at  
logan'carlos i have no idea' kendall'well it's a good thing that we  
have today off'.james'yeah'walk over to logan and sits on the edge of  
the couch'hey babe how you feeling'? logan tries to scoot farther away  
from james'get away from me'.james'now why would i do that' leans down  
to logans ears'you didn't tell them or anything like that'. logan  
shakes his head in fear. james'that's my good boy' put's a kiss on  
logan forhead as logan flinces away from james. james just sighs and  
stands up'well everybody im going tanning so see . kendall  
gently'logan are you going to stay or leave' logan'i'll stay im going  
to catch up on some sleep'kendall'okay me and carlos are going  
shopping for corndogs and food that is actually healthy for us' looks  
at carlos. carlos'what corndogs are good' logan laughs'you two have fun'

**a week later  
**logan sitting sobbing in his bed as james slaps him and leaves the  
a few minutes of crying logan gets up and goes into the  
bathroom opens the cabinet and takes out a razor'logan what are you  
doing, logan don't listen to me just cut yourself nobody cares not  
even james and nobody will ever care ever care'as logan takes the razor  
pulls up his sweats and slowly but deeply presses the razor against  
his skin and slowly move it cutting himself.

**TBC! HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER REVIEW AND TO FIND OUT WHAT  
HAPPEND NEXT READ THE NEXT UPCOMING CHAPTER THANKS. :)**


	3. agony

**A few weeks later **

The guys are at rouqe records recording and learning new dance movies. logan is really tired, angry,getting annoyed and already weak from lack  
of food and sleep keeps on messing up and keeps glancing at the time  
which he never does.  
kendall goes up to logan ''hey ''. logan''what do you  
want''.kendall taken back at logans voice.''umm you okay you seem kind  
of''.logan''kendall im fine im just really tired'' kendall''you sure  
because you seem kind of distant and worried'' logan getting  
pissed''kendall i said im fine what cant you understand about that'' kendall confused at logans weird behavior ''no i understand but  
logan you are a very bad liar'' chuckles as logan glares at  
''dogs''the guys ''yeah'' Gustavo''okay i want to to  
practice the new dance moves that THE X taught you''kendall''but  
gustavo cant we take a break for an example look at logan he's  
exausted'' logan ''kendall im perfectly fine just stop worring about  
me worry about freaken james of carlos their tired ''but  
thier not pale and they dont look half dead''. logan''so dosent mean  
that im'' gustavo jumps in the conversation ''DOGS, stop now two hours  
of harmonies wont hurt you'' james smiles and looks at logan and  
kendall'' dont worry gustavo we got it from here you can now go and  
''relax RELAX RELAX NO ONE CAN EVER RELAX WITH. kelly  
puts her arms on gustavos shoulders ''gustavo calm down lets leave the  
boys alone'' gustavo glares at them '' fine but if their any mess i  
blame james''james cringes back''not the face dont you dare talk or  
touch my sexy face''gustavo''whatever''leaves with kelly james'' that was akward'' looks at kendall than tilts his head to  
study annoyed and tired ''lets get this shit over with so  
we can go home'' everyone shocked at logans choice of  
looks at logan innocently''logan babe whats wrong'' logan madder than  
anything '' you thats what just leave me alone'' kendall confused and  
worried''logan whats wrong you can tell us we'll protect you''.logan  
looks down sad, mad ,depressed'' in's none of your fucking buisness  
now leave me the fuck alone'' starts to get up but gets blocked by  
james'' logan you can tell us whats wrong well help you'' logan mad  
and furious of how james is acting'' you know what james i just want  
you guys to fucken leave me alone'' points at kendall carlos and  
slowly turns around to face james and pokes him in the chest hard''  
espically mad'' fine is that what you want thats what  
you'll get come on guys''as he stands up and starts to walk towards  
the door with carlos and james slowly following him and james pushes  
logan on the ground making him hit his head really hard and knees down  
to logan'' kendall ill be their in a sec i need to tell him  
something'' kendall'' whispers''logan when you step into  
the apartment be prepared to get fucked for being a bad boy maybe  
this will teach you a lesson'' logan glares at james '' i dont even care  
about you anymore just go and fuck some other dude thats not me  
james,im sick and tired of being your asshole slave and i hate you so  
much right now'' james stares at logan with tears brimming at the  
edges''fine you an excuise of an asshole go die we or anybody else  
wouldnt care if you did die''hits logan as he winces at  
the pain that had been there since morning and he keeps on remembering  
things and thinking suicidal thoughts''logan your such a faggot nobody  
likes you. your ugly no one likes you your such a failture. you cant  
sing or dance or even keep up with everthing maybe james is right no  
one would care if i died now it's just me, my pain and my fucken  
failing life. i cant stand this anymore.  
**meanwhile with kendall carlos and james**  
kendall sitting in the drivers with carlos by his side and james in  
the back looking sad. kendall'' hey james you okay'' james looks down  
trying not to cry'' yeah i'm fine'' .kendall''james dont lie to us is  
it about logan'' as he looks thru the reviwe mirrior looking at james.  
james slowly nods'' yeah he just seems to hate me i dont know why kendall'' dude things will get better i promise than you two will be  
together forever and start your own family and stuff'' his voice  
slowly fades as james starts crying into his arms,sobbing his heart  
out then kendall looks at carlos and gives him the 'go confort him  
look' carlos nods and goes in the back with james and brings him in a  
bear hug  
carlos''james dont worry it'll be fine logans probably tired like he  
said and he let out steam but he didnt mean to let it out on us''  
james''thanks carlitos and i hope our that's why logan is unhappy i  
hate seeing the love of my life unhappy  
**later that night**

logan stumbleing home drunk from drinking at the bar he  
quitely gets to the apartment opens the door and he feels dizzy  
quickly lays down the couch and falls **asleep. at 7:30 am**  
kendall wakes up thirsty and gets up to get a drink of water when he  
hears whimpering and muttering kendall decides to follow the sounds  
and ends up looking at the sleeping form of logan.  
kendall''logan,logan wake up'' tries to shake him awake and detects a  
strange smell on him and recognies the smell''LOGAN PHILIP HENDERSON''  
logan jumps up in fear ''what whats wrong''  
kendall grabs logans shaking hands '' logan have you been drinking''  
logan avoids eye contact with kendall ''uhh no why wou-would i''  
kendall narrows his eyes at logan'' thats what i wanna know  
logan''kendall just leave me alone  
kendall''logan i cant do that now tell me were you drinking  
logan not looking at kendall '' fine yes i did''  
kendall starts looking mad and concerned '' how many''  
logan still not looking at kendall'' one''  
kendall''stop lying logan i could tell your lying''  
logan''fine i drank 3 fucken bottles of alcohol and beer''.  
kendall mad'' logan how could you, you broke the oath that we made in  
5 grade to not smoke, cut ourselfs, drink,become an alcoholic, not to  
join gangs, or do could you break that ,our friendship everything we  
stand for  
logan on the verge of tears''you wouldnt fucken understand anything  
kendall you just an asshole who thinks he's a leader and that he  
should bother everyone into telling him whats wrong with them and that  
hurt the person''turns around in the couch as the tears start coming  
down from his eyes to his cheeks flowing like a small waterfall  
kendall stands up'' logan i dont know what the hell is wrong with you  
but i ask people whats wrong cause its my duty as a leader and i could help them  
like i could help you but since your being an asshole for no reason  
maybe thats why james dosent want to be around you.  
logan silently crying not anwsering kendall going into his own world  
of thoughts '' logan your such a bitch whats wrong with cant  
you be like kendall or carlos or james but no your logan the ugly the  
fail the toy the used doll .im such a retarded fail" falls crying on the couch as james enters the room

**James POV **

i came in to see logan laying down on the couch crying and that just broke my heart again but i decided to ignoring the ace thats is building up inside me.i decided to go over and and tease him and ohh i wish things could go back to normal.i sat down by logan and gently put my hand on his shoulder " hey logan" i said Logan flinched when he heard my voice and wimpered probley afraid of what i might do to him." dont be afraid i wont hurt you" i lean and whisper in his ear " just yet".

**a few weeks later**

logan walks into the bathroom and dosent close the door because of too much things on his mind.

Logan in his mind" logan nobody would care just do it. your a fail a mistakes a used thing no one needs or wants theirs no point in living any more im worthless no body cares" as logan reaches into the cabniet and grabs his looks at it and slowly sits on the ground takes off the protection and lifts his pants until he could see his thighs and slowly sticks the razor on his thighs and pushes deep and and moves it slowly grincing in he's done he takes his other leg and pushes harder and deeper cutting himself more than the other leg. than he rolls his pants down not cleaning up the mess. than he takes his arms ands puts the razor on his arms and slowly and painfully slides it down his arm with a big cut being blood starts to trickle down and his arm falling down unto the carpet and his pants staining them tears flowing down logan face like a little waterfall

logan" im not good enough " cuts his other arm " nobody cares about if i die or not " cuts deeper and winching as the pain goes over him like a wave." im fat and ugly" takes his shirt picks it up and presses the razor against his ribs and cries out in the pleasure of pain that goes through him than he finishes and lays on the floor panting.

**a few minutes later **

carlos walk by and see's logan reflection rolling up his sleeves with red stains on the thinking"what was that was logan cutting wait no it's logan why would he be doing something like that i guess it was mine imagination okay whatever carlos get a hold of your self now where is that box of corndogs"leaves

**TBC! **

**hahahahahah im evil i know review and if you have any ideas or suggestions tell me and i might use them.:)**


	4. im sorry

**HEY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG I WAS BUSY AND STUFF WAS  
GOING ON BUT SCHOOL ENDED A LITTLE WHILE BACK SO NOW IM GOING TO  
UPDATE ON THIS STORY AND PS IM WORKING ON A NEW STORY SOON TO COME OUT  
AND MY THANKS FOR REVIEWING WELL ANYWAYS ILL  
SHUT UP NOW**

**Epicninjarusher thanks I try jk ****  
foreverjagonfan thanks my typing device was being crazy and everything so yeah ****  
faith777 glad you liked it ****  
dbz7000 thanks ****  
**

**NOW THE STORY**

a few days later

'' Logan come on wake up '' Kendall says as he hits Logan in the head  
with his pillow.

'' i don't wanna my head hurts plus it's warm in here '' Logan says feebly.

'' come on you don't want Gustavo screaming at us again '' Kendall  
winces at the memory

'' whatever ''

see you in a minute and Loges ''

'' yeah ''

'' be nice to James he really wants you back but your acting like a  
jerk to him '' Kendall says as he walks out the door

Logan out of anger and hurt throws the pillow at the door and whispers  
'' if only you knew what he does to me by he makes me feel weak and  
unwanted fat ugly he makes me feel dirty and with that he hurts me  
deeply but you'll never care ever '' as Logan breaks into sobs than  
quickly wipes his tears , puts in some clothes and goes to meet the  
guys at the door.

'' hey buddy you ready '' Carlos practically yells into Logan ear

Logan fakes a smile '' yeah sure car-car ''

Kendall and James don't say anything but send deathly glares towards  
Logan who notices and puts his head down so they won't be able to see  
the tears that threaten to fall out.

A few hours later

'' fine dogs you can have one week of break just one and no more than  
that '' Gustavo yells '' now go before i explode from your singing ''

the guys run out at full speed out of the room to the outside

'' well guys since were free what would you guys like to eat ''  
Kendall says as his stomach growls '' shut up ''

'' excuse me ''

'' not you James my stomach just needs food so were going to eat but  
where do you guys want to go '' Kendall replies as he goes to the car  
and gets in the driver's seat with the guys getting in

'' how about olive garden ''

'' or burgerville ''

'' or that new Chinese restaurant

'' hey logie what about you where do you wanna go '' Carlos notices  
that Logan hasn't spoken.

'' I don't care I'm not hungry '' Logan mumbles as he feels the  
immediate stare of his 3 friends

'' not hungry not hungry dude you crazy after all that practice I'm  
starving and you're not '' Carlos complains

Logan smiles weakly at Carlos's remarks and complains reminding Logan of his childhood.

'' So where would you like to go '' James repeats gently

'' I don't care I'll go where you guys go '' Logan finished with his stomach starting to hurting

They guys finally decide to go to olive garden as they get their Logan quickly runs into the bathroom and vomits everything that was in his stomach which isn't much since Logan's been starving himself and the smell of food just upset his stomach. He finishes then leans against the stall to catch his weak breath. James walks in

"Logie you there "as James starts knocking on the stalls and finally gets to the one Logan's in as gasps at what he sees " L-Logan what happened "

Logan weakly moans before saying anything "I don't feel good James a-a-and my stomach really hurts my head hurts "

"Oh baby comes on we'll go home and make you feel better ''

" n-no James don't let me ruin your lunch just leave me here ''

'' no Logie were all going "

" no James just take me home at least and I'll take care of the rest please " as Logan tries to give James the puppy look

" I forget how cute you can be " James chuckles as he ruffles Logan's hair and softly picks him up and tells the guys where he's going and then he takes Logan home and softly puts him on the couch and kisses his forehead

" hey Logie I'm sorry for being a jerk I just got made for no reason please forgive me " as James looks up with tears in his eyes.

'' James don't worry I forgive you " as James gives Logan more final kiss on the lips and leaves

James leaves and goes back to the guys smiling like cupid hit him and meanwhile Logan gets up and writes a 'note and goes in their other car and goes to the old unused storage house and he parks the car and goes into the storage house and plops down crying

" I'm sorry guys I'm really sorry please don't be mad at me I cant take it anymore and James i-I'm really sorry for everything" as Logan sees broken glass and he grabs a piece and slowly cuts his arm and than he takes out the sleeping pills and swallows like 20 and then continues cutting himself slowly thinking sad bad thoughts about himself and with tears falling and staining his face

" I'm sorry I'm really sorry "as with a final cut Logan's hand drops his eyes clothes shut as the pills start doing their work and finally Logan's head drops while short painful breathes come out of his bleeding lips.

**Sorry if you hate me now and just saying this is not the last chapter and I promise that this story will end with a great and happy ending so don't hate. Please review and like or and if you have any questions or any ideas for this story pm me or review me well anyways (peace out****)**


	5. forgive me

mean while with the guys as they drive home

'' that was awesome sad that Logan couldn't be there to enjoy it ''

Carlos looks down

'' Carlos you okay man ''Kendall asks concerned

'' no Kendall i miss my best friend something going on and he wont

tell us just ignore me ''

'' guys listen why don't we be nice gather up for him and talk things

out with him '' as Kendall parks the car and the guys get out

'' okay ''

'' sure but guys i-i-i need to tell you guys something its a-about

mine and Logan our relationship '' James looks down at the ground

ashamed and sad

'' whats wrong James ''

the guys walk into their apartment to not find Logan where James put

rushes to the couch where he left '' Logan Logan where are

you '' looks down to see a note on the couch were James left Logan.

Kendall and Carlos go and search in the bathroom in all the rooms and

come back to find James down on his knee's crying

Kendall runs up to the crying James '' bud whats wrong what happened

'' as James gives Kendall the tear stained

**-the note-**

'' h-hey guys im really sorry for everything i really am i hoped this

could be different but its not and this is all my own fault you know

im fat ugly i cant do anything right and i even cheated on James and i

hope he's happy that i'm gone and everything that i was put through

and hopefully his satisfaction is your a great

leader keep on the great work and carols your hyperness always ready

to work and James i-im sorry for being a mistake hope this makes you

feel better well knowing i got less than 24 hours to live maybe even

less and you'll find my dead body at the old warehouse in the edge of

town the one where carols spread paint all over the place and again

guys im really sorry i hope you find someone better then me will this

is goodbye i guess

'' no no no James what the hell did you do to him ''

'' i-i-i h-hurt him i-im sorry i didn't mean too ''as Kendall grabs

James arms pinning him up against the wall '' what the fuck did you do

to him''

'' i-i raped him and beat him im sorry '' as Kendall grins his teeth

together to keep himself from punching James '' WHY ''

'' cause i i was jealous when he kissed Camille and my pride was hurt

that i-i couldn't please my man and it just got the better of me and i

hurt him Kendall i hurt him ''

'' yeah i know lets find Logan first then ill kill you okay ''

'' okay lets go ''

with Kendall in the drivers seat and and James in the back with carols

in the front with Kendall

'' Kendall you think we'll make it '' carols looks down '' i don't

want him to die he's like my own brother ''

James turns around and wraps his arms around him self not even looking

at Kendall or carols to ashamed to even look them the eye remembering

the pained and scared look in Logan's eyes when James hurt him when

Logan whined in pain asking him to stop he had hurt his lover ,his

best friend since kindergarten.

Carlos noticed the solom looking boy in the back looking like he would

throw up '' you okay James ''. James just looks at Carlos not saying

anything

**THE WARE HOUSE**

Logan could feel blood coming out of his mouth and arms he could feel

his spirit leaving little by little he has always imagined him dying

by his loved one not alone in a ware house but that would never ever

happen ever. suddenly he felt strong warm hands was that angels coming

to get him was he going to heaven then he heard a voice '' Logan logie

come on wake up im sorry please wake could feel himself being

shaken and those familiar hands that comforted him and caused him so

much pain also the hands that he loved when the person was gently and

loving and kind.

'' j-Jamie ''

'' yeah buddy '' were going to get you to the hospital everything

going to be okay

'' j-Jamie im sorry for '' the rest came out as a whisper '' kissing

Camille, i-i want the old James back '' Logan finally lets the

darkness consume him as the sound of an ambulance is heard speeding

towards the ware house

Kendall and Carlos stand to the side as James take Logan as tears

began to fall like the waterfall '' im sorry logie i love you im sorry

jealous got the best of me im so sorry

**SORRY PEPS FOR THE SHORT TERRIBLE STORY ILL MAKE IT UP ONE DAY. SO**

**PLEASE REVIEW .FAVORITE. AND FOLLOW CAUSE THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO GO**

**UPHILL .IF PEOPLE REVIEW ILL CONTINUE WRITING JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU**

**GUYS WOULD WANT IN THIS STORY AND IM UPDATING A NEW STORY CALLED**

**VAMPIRES ARE REAL SO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS CHECK IT OUT AND NOW PEACE OUT**

**:]**


	6. why do you chooses him over me

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES IN PART FIVE I HAD TO REDO THEM AND  
THANKS TO THE PEOPLE STILL READING :]**

BIG TIME RUSH SADLY DOSENT BELONG TO ME SO ANYWAYS WITH THE STORY :]

**At The Hospital**

Logan laying down on the hospital bed with wires and lines connected  
to him with an oxygen mask to help him breathe he's laying their looking  
peaceful but in his sleep his nightmare torment and torture him cruel

**Logan's POV**

**NIGHTMARE**

everyone hating on him and spitting in his face calling him the worst  
words and telling him he's not good enough. Logan not knowing what to  
do starts crying wishing for them all to go away but they wont and  
they wont let him wake up either he just wanted to die and forget the  
pain and misery but appertainly that wasn't meant to be

'' Logan , Logan wake up please come on please don't die on me '' wait  
is that james calling my name my james who i truly loved the one james  
who had the perfect hair the perfect eyes and nose and those  
reddish tints lips soft sweet and smelling like cherries  
but this is also the james who hit me with his hands and broke me with  
his words and took me apart little by little like an unwanted puzzle  
piece but i wanted him back so bad the james who held me softly the  
person i could trust,my boyfriend my lover my protector but im not  
sure that was meant to be ever never and now my life is torn and gone  
but maybe with that one special person i will rise up with their help  
and things will be okay and i will be strong again.

**JAMES POV**

i actually for once realized what i was doing this is all my fault i  
shouldn't have gotten mad or angry with Logan even when Camille kissed.  
now i know when Logan recovers he'll never be the same well at least  
to me I'll respect that but I'll miss being with him cuddling with him  
stroking his hair there would never be another guy like him never ever  
ever i just miss him so much now i just wanna kiss those beautiful  
lips again but their not mine anymore.

Kendall and Carlos stand hidden by the door

'' hey Kendall ''

'' yeah ''

'' do you think things will get better from now on and you think Logan  
survive'' Kendall glances to see tears on Carlos face

'' Carlos don't cry things eventually will return to their own place  
and I have no doubts about Logan he's a strong guy that's what i belive  
and with that he's hot when he's sleeps '' Kendall hits his mouth at  
what had escaped his mouth

'' what ''

'' oh Carlos its nothing ''

'' uhh Kendall you like Logan don't you '' Carlos grins at the shocked  
look on Kendall face

'' wait how's you know '' Kendall stares at Carlos shocked

'' its it obvious the way that you look at him the way you act around  
him I've been suspicious all this time and i think you'll go good with  
Logan unlike james '' Carlos looks down sadly

'' Carlos whats wrong '' Kendall notices his friends fallen face

'' its nothing Kendall really ''

'' Carlos no it's not please tell me '' Kendall stares Carlos in the  
eye as Carlos suddenly jerks and kisses Kendall in the lips then he  
jerks back '' its you Kendall i-i like you so much but you don't like  
me and '' Carlos looks down close to tears again

Kendall gently puts his arms around Carlos '' since when '' clearly  
still trying to recover from the shock of being kissed by Carlos

'' s-since two tears ago when my grandma died and you were their to  
support me Kendall but it seems to me that im not important as Logan  
'' turns around and runs out the door with tears coming down his face  
and Kendall shouting behind him telling him to come back.

**Well sorry for the short chapter i have a tight schedule and im really  
trying to work on everything but i need time anyways review and follow  
thanks :] and up for the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**well here is chapter 7 and since im not so busy now il try to update at least 2-3 please review and enjoy. :) **

**disclaimer-i don't own btr or nickelodeon.**

Kendall run's after Carlos trying to catch up to the usually hyper

boy'' Carlos come back please Carlos '' Kendall yells as Carlos

coat disappears around the a defeated sigh Kendall gives

up and walks insides Logan's hospital room to see a sobbing James his

head in his hands rocking back and forth from crying so hard. Kendall

couldn't help but feel sorry for James and remembering James's

childhood wasn't pleasant either and the memory wasn't helping Kendall

because he was planning to stay mad at James, but how can one stay mad

at his best friend when his father beat him and lost his temper easily

and almost at the point of killing him

**~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~**

Kendall around the age of 14 walking to James's house after school

because that day the pretty boy was gone which he usually never did so

Kendall was really worried. on some days the pretty boy would come to

school with bruises and scratches and make excuses when asked what

happened to him. Logan and Carlos had joined Kendall on the way to

James place.

'' Do you guys think James is okay '' Carlos asks a protective sound

creeping up his voice.

Kendall and Logan exchange a glance

'' yeah sure Los he should unless he went skating with us knowing then

he's dead chicken meat '' Logan laughs at Kendall's words.

'' Logan did i say something funny or amusing '' Kendall frowns as

Logan bursts laughing out again

'' well ''

'' Kendall do you remember last time you called James a dead chicken

and he found out some how '' Kendall interrupted with a grin

'' oh then he looked Carlos and me in the closet and played the barbie

song that was just like torture '' the three burst laughing as they

near James's house when a pained scream echo from James's

three look up and sprint full speed to James's house and knock on the

door. A few seconds later a gruff y mean looking ugly dude with longish

hair , yellow teeth and broken nails with a slightly big stomach and

smelling like alcohol opened the door staring at them like prey.

'' watcha kids want I'm busy so hurry it up ''

Kendall takes a gulp wondering if this was a good idea '' umm we were

wondering if um James can come out '' Kendall Logan and Carlos back

away from the look Dave ( James's dad in this story ) gives them

'' so your those annoying pesty kids that befriend him well he ain't

gonna be your friend no more so if i were you i would scat and now ''

Dave took a step towards the three frightened boys showing that he

meant everything he said '' i said git '' with that final word Dave

slammed the door in their face with a moment of silence followed by a

familiar scream '' no dad please, stop. i wont do it anymore please

dad '' James brakes off on the words as Dave hits James in the

all this Logan Kendall and Carlos rush off a little ways

'' guys we need to call the police sounds like his dad is killing him

'' Logan puffs trying to get his breath back from running.

'' im on it '' Carlos dug his phone out and dialed 9-1-1

'' hello ''

'' please come now m-my friends dad is beating him please help him

h-he's t-trying to k-kill my friend '' Carlos spoke frantically into

the phone

'' sir calm down were coming and may i please get your name'' the lady

on the phone sounding calm

'' C-Carlos ''

'' well Carlos were coming so theirs nothing to worry about ''

'' okay thanks bye ''

'' bye ''

Carlos hung up with a flinch as another scream ripped through the

street this time sounding like James was being killed. the sound of

ambulances and police car got closer and closer as the cars arrived

and the police barged into James house guns out. the look of horror

when they say a man standing with a knife to a child's neck saying how

much he's worthless. Dave got tackled and put in a police car but

before he had said '' this isn't the last of me James when i get out

you and your friends are dead '' with a final disgusted glance at

James they left. after that James stayed in the hospital for 6 months

and when he recovered the Knights adopted him but James never forgot

his father or his promise that he made.

~~~~~~ End of flashback~~~~~~

Kendall quietly walked over to James and put his hand on his

jumped up with a scared look on his face '' o-oh hey

K-Kendall ''

'' hey James i gotta ask you a question '' James not sure whats going

to happen started to look scared.

'' y-yeah sure ''

'' why did your dad hate you and beat you and made your life miserable ''

James looked down trying hard not to cry '' can we not go into that

please i don't want to talk about him he opens too much memories that

are best stayed closed '' Kendall sighs at James response knowing the

pretty boy was going to say that.

'' then why did you do this to Logan your best friend since like first grade ''

'' w-well i really never had many people care about me people who

would noticed if i disappeared and when i realized i was in love with

Logan i wanted to keep him safe finally a person who cared about me was found and i thought he would help me and love me

unlike my mom who was rich and didnt care about me and my alcoholic

father who beat me for little mistakes and i-i couldn't stand watching

Camille kiss Logan and i got zealous and '' James starts sobbing as

Kendall wraps his arms around him '' and Logan i loved him but now now

he hates like me everybody else does nobody cares about me im just a

nobody that nobody cares about anymore '' James pulls Kendall hand off

him and looks into Kendall's widening eyes '' im sorry for being a jerk

Kendall i can't do this anymore i just have to end this ''

Kendall grabs James arm as the pretty boy tries to stand up

'' no your not what about the band what about the fans and what about

me and Carlos and Logan we all care about you no matter what ''

James looks Kendall in the eyes '' Kendall don't lie they don't need me

they don't care not you not Carlos and most of all Logan. Logan dosent

care about me he wants me dead for what i did to him but i deserve it

''

**WELL PEPS THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SORRY IF I'M CONFUSING YOU**

**BUT FARTHER ON IN THE STORY THEIR WILL BE MORE FLASHBACKS AND STUFF**

**LIKE THAT AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I JUST DECIDED TO WRITE EXPLAINING  
**

**WHY JAMES HIT AND TORTURED LOGAN. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS**

**SO FAR AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING IN THIS STORY TELL ME SO**

**PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY , FOLLOW AND FAVORITE I PROMISE**

**THIS STORY WILL GET INTENSE AND WAY BETTER ANYWAYS MAKE SURE YOU GUYS**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND UMM YEAH WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE OUT**

**:] XD**


	8. go away i hate you

**So hey peeps glad you guys are enjoying this story sorry for the****  
****misspelling and the lack of punctuation I'll try to rewrite this story****  
****when i actually have time and sorry if you guys don't like it i try but****  
****as people say haters gonna hate well anyways enough of my blabbing****  
****enjoy ****As always.**

** I don't own BTR thought I wish I could maybe one day just****  
****one day anyways here it is :]**

A few weeks later more like 2 and a half Logan is ready to leave the  
hospital and go home. Kendall and Carlos go to the hospital with Mama  
Knight to get the release papers signed. As they enter the hospital  
they go upstairs as Mrs. Knight goes and gets the necessary papers  
that need to be signed.

As Kendall and Carlos enter Logan's room Logan sits up and gives them a smile.

'' hey you girls ready to take me home '' Logan looks at their  
reaction as Kendall glares at him.

'' you know Logan we were going to but you know calling us girls isn't  
gonna help you get out I think you should stay here a little bit  
longer ''.

'' no Kenny no more of this place the food ewww the clothes are itchy  
and it smells like soup 24/7 '' Logan pouts as Kendall and Carlos  
giggle.

'' fine but next time don't you dare call us that ''

'' what this you girls ''

'' yes that ''

'' girls ''

'' it's on Logan fine monkey ''

'' oh no you didn't ''

'' oh now who sounds like a girl Logan '' Logan turns red

'' anyways um where's James '' Logan notice's the scared exchange  
between the two boys '' is he okay ''

'' well you see the thing is um he's kind of been out there '' Kendall looks at Carlos trying not to give away much and also trying not to worry Logan

'' what is he okay ''

'' well um not really after you tried killing yourself he turned into  
a shocked state now he won't eat or sleep or even talk to us and he's  
always crying himself to sleep and he started having flash back about  
his dad and he's scared he'll come back and hurt him worse like he did  
to you '' Kendall looks down as Logan starts crying.

'' I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys it's just he told me if he found  
out I told anyone he would hurt me but i don't hate him for what he  
did to me '' Logan gets embarrassed as both Kendall and Carlos look at  
him.

'' really ''

'' yeah Carlos I-I still love him no matter what he does or says he'll always be perfect for me and I know I'll take time for me to get used

to him but i want to try it over again ''.

'' wow you must love him a lot '' Carlos looks down as Kendall looks  
embarrassed and scoots farther from Carlos.

'' are you guys okay '' Logan asks as Carlos picks his head up with  
tears slowly coming out but he quickly wipes them away and Kendall  
looking distracted as the doctor and mama knight enter the room.

'' so boys ready to take Logan home '' the doctor asks noticing the  
awkward silence.

'' yeah doc I feel like it's been forever i know I'm ready to get out "  
Logan smiles as the doctor laughs at his patients urge to get out  
of the hospital as soon as possible

'' just remember Logan if you feel the urge to cut or try to do  
anything to yourself just tell someone and you can come and talk to me

'' sure doc ''

**1 1/2 hours later Logan Mama Knight and the guys get home.**

'' it's good to be home '' Logan stretches as he looks around noticing  
someone on the couch.

'' it sure is now excuse me I'm going to go take a nap '' Carlos runs  
into his room as he finishes his sentence.

" yeah me too I'm going to hang out with Jo " Kendall runs out before anyone can see his tears.

Mrs. Knight shares a confused look with Logan before taking her purse  
and leaving " I'll be home soon make sure nothing bad happens Logan ".

" yes Mama Knight '' as he turns to the bundle on the couch " James is  
that you " he walks over and touches the sobbing shoulders.

" leave me alone please Logan i don't deserve your friendship " James  
tries to curl into a smaller ball. Logan takes James and tries to uncurl him and giving him a hug as James cries into his shoulders.

" it's okay James please don't cry i got you " as Logan faces James  
toward him he gasps as how the used to be tan strong happy boy now  
weak pale and skinny from the lack f food and water.

" what happened to you " Logan rocks James as he mumbles and he hates  
the pain in his voice

" I-I-I'm sorry Logan for everything I'm sorry Logan please forgive me "

Logan smiles and kisses James forehead.

" i forgive you James but you know I'll take time for you and me ".

" yeah I know "

all of a sudden theirs a knock on the door.

" I'll go get that " as Logan gently lays James down.

" coming "

Logan opens the door only to gasp and back away because standing in  
front of him is James's dad holding a gun pointed straight at Logan's  
head.

Dave pushes Logan aside as he stalks inside the apartment and finds him staring straight into the scared fearing eyes of his son.

" well hello son see you still hanging around these crappy shitty  
friends of yours ''.

**WELL HERE IS THIS CHAPTER I KNOW YOU MIGHT HATE ME BUT AS I SAID BEFORE HATERS GONNA HATE ANYWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER.****WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO JAMES AS HIS NIGHTMARE COMES BACK TO HUNT HIM****  
****WHAT IS DAVE GONNA DO TO LOGAN AND JAMES AND WHY DID DAVE COME BACK. ****ANYWAYS SO PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ****THOUGHT AND IS THEIR ANYTHING YOU'LL LIKE TO SEE IN THIS CHAPTER WELL ****PEEPS PEACE OUT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. :]**


	9. stop

** THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND SORRY IF I**

**MADE MISTAKES I'M NOT PERFECT BUT AS PEOPLE SAY HATERS GONNA HATE**

**ANYWAYS ONWARDS WITH THIS STORY.**

**SADLY I DON'T OWN BTR :[ BUT ONE DAY JUST ONE DAY :].**

'' D-Dave '' James stares at his father in shock and fear clogging up his brain '' what are doing here ''.

'' Well i heard my favorite son was here in L.A. and I've decided to take you home to live with my new wife '' Dave smiles at the image of this perfect family in his head.

'' I-I'm not going a-any where with you you beat me and you told me you hate me i don't know you anymore '' fear starts going through James as he notices the look of his fathers face.

'' Excuse me '' Dave clutches his knuckles not noticing as Logan slips out going to call the police.

'' I said I'm not going anywhere with you i don't know you anymore so leave me a-alone i-i hate you for coming back into my life .'' James tries to say the words commanding his voice not to weaken and stutter.

'' I think you might want to consider that '' Dave takes the gun and points it at James head. '' or I'll shoot your fuckin brain out and their will be nothing left from you, your choice ''

James looks down hoping someone come and helps him.

'' i-i said I'm not going anywhere with you '' Dave gets shocked at the anger in James voice. This was the line and James had crossed it Dave pulled the trigger.

As Logan slipped out he hoped James didn't say anything stupid to his needed help Logan quickly took out his phone once he was far away from the room and called the hospital he had wanted to jump Dave but he knew he just came out of the hospital and he would hurt himself again.

'' hello ''

'' H-hi this is L-Logan and my friend's dad is here and he pointed a g-gun at his head and '' Logan speaks quickly afraid for his friend.

'' Sir okay where are you ''.

'' T-The Palm Woods ''.

'' okay sir we'll be there soon ''.

'' thanks '' Logan hangs up right as Kendall bumps into him.

'' Hey Logan you okay '' Kendall asks noticing the scared look on the smart boys face.

'' No Kendall its James '' Logan shakes as Kendall gets angry.

'' what happened did he hurt you again cause if he did I'll kill him ''.

'' N-No Kendall I-It's his dad he's here in the apartment '' Logan jumps as the ambulance comes with a sudden gun shot coming from their room and only one name on both Kendall's and Logan's mind.

**'' JAMES ''**

James clutches his shoulder as blood starts pouring father standing glaring when he hears the ambulance and police he jumps up and runs out the door but before saying '' this isn't the last you seen of me son '' and with that he fled. James winces in pain wishing this was a dream as Logan and Kendall run into the room.

'' J-James w-what happened '' Logan notices the blood and looks at Kendall.

The paramedics and the police barge into the room noticing three crying boys one pale one with a bloody shoulder and one boy the blonde one trying to keep them down.

'' boys '' the police officer asks making all three boys look up.

**A few hours later**

James lays in the hospital bed while Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Mama Knight , Katie wait for the doctor. The doctor comes in with a clipboard and a smile on his face.

'' He's fine just a fractured piece of his shoulder but he'll be fine '' The Doctor smiles as Logan and Carlos high five each other. '' And he'll go home as soon as we get the shoulder cast on ".

Kendall's face falls and Carlos notices and quickly looks away.

" that's cool so anybody hungry ". Carlos jumps up startling everybody.

'' yeah "

" sure "

" yeah sure Carlos that would be nice " Mrs. Knight nods and gives Carlos a shakes his head and runs out.

**A FEW DAY LATER**

James gets out of the hospital and follows Logan back into the car.

" how you feeling "Logan looks up at James to see him blushing. " umm better then before thanks for you knowing calling the police my dad just scares me from you know " James states embarrassed and uncomfortable talking about the past few days. '' I-I'm glad " Logan turns red as James gives him a smile.

They get home and Logan helps James to his room helps him to get changed and tucks him into bed then hugs him and leaves the room.

**AN HOUR LATER**

James wakes up from a beep on his phone and he picks it up reads and drops it on his face in shock because the message said.

**" I'M coming dirt bag and you better beware cause when your not**

**watching I'll be their by you and this time i won't go easy on you ".**

**THIS IS THE END THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT SO PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND I PROMISE THIS STORY IS ON THE TRAIN UPWARDS AND MY OTHER STORY VAMPIRES ARE REAL YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK IT OUT IT'S A REALLY INTENSE DRAMATIC STORY AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE SO WELL LATER PEEPS UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE OUT :]**


	10. please dont cry

**WELL HEY EVERYBODY GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOYED MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS SORRY IF I MADE MISTAKES I'M NOT I HAD FUN ROCKING OUT TO 24/7 BY BTR. ANY BODY HAVE ANY FAVORITE SONGS FROM 24/7 MINE ARE LOST IN LOVE, UNTOUCHABLE , THE 1 LOVE ME AGAIN NOT REALLY THE CD VERSION, NA-NA-NA AND JUST ALL OF THEM.I WROTE THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS SO ENJOY**

**SADLY I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH BUT ONE DAY JUST ONE DAY :] WELL NOW I'LL SHUT UP SO ENJOY :]**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

James woke up feeling down meaning sad, depressed, confused. He felt alone he felt like someone had stabbed something into his chest. All his life he had been dumped, cheated on, hated, told he was worthless which he completely took to heart and all this time nobody cared about him not his mom not his dad not his cousins not even his girlfriends who only tried to get in his pants. Since that text last night James was having nightmares and everything was coming back even the flashbacks of everything he'd experienced. All the hate and pity he was sick of it, why was he a pathetic loser he was stupid he had taken all of his anger out on Logan and now he hated James he could tell and his damed father why did he he really want James back into his life, James didn't think so especially after the gun episode. This had to end soon nobody needed him in life all he was, was just a used toy to be fucked with and then trampled in the dirt. All this thinking brought James into another one of his frightening flashbacks.

**~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~**

This all started right after his parents divorce. This madness this crazyness that left James scared bruised and left in the dark.

'' Mommy mommy '' the little 6 year old boy had scaped his knee which was bleeding and he knew that his mom could heal anything and make it feel better. His Mom was the owner of the Diemond Company and always busy. She always tried to make time for James but after the divorce she was shaken up and the boy only brought bad memories of her husband.

'' mommy mommy i hurt myself it really hurts '' the six year old pleaded his mother as she ignored him staring into space.

'' mom please it's me your Jamie mommy please '' James looked frightened as his mother turned around and gave him the look that he'll never forget ever even after many years James had never forgot the look or the day his mother gave him away to his cursed father.

**~~~~~~~FlashBack over~~~~~~**

James was lying on his side crying really hard as all these terrible memories tried to force their way into his brain making himself feel scared and sad. Is this how Logan had felt when James raped and beat him how was James any better then his father now ? Maybe James should of gone with his father but he was scared of the cruel beating that would come when the order was disobeyed or if anything had dust on it. Dave had always found a way to blame the boy so he could beat him. Was all this gonna come true again and why was his dad coming back for him ? was it for the money ? or the fame his son had gotten ? or is because his dad wanted to use him then throw him out like a unwanted dog ? James had always hated his dad and he would never stop.

Meanwhile dark and dangerous plans are being carried out as Dave looked at the collection of thugs he had gathered with his mean, ungrateful, sassy new wife standing by raised his hand and the voices became silence listening and hugering for action.

'' now most of you know me but those who don't i am Dave and i have jobs for those who are willing to obey without talking back or question those who's loyalty would stay clean and pure to me and me only.

'' so what do you need us to do '' somebody yelled from the crowd.

'' well i have a son named James and ''...

James in this meanwhile had fallen back asleep anware of anything happening around him and only his dreams filled with dark horrible nightmares. Why had he hit and beat Logan he didnt deserve to live or be by Logan he was a terrible friend and he wished he could change everything.

Logan didn't know why but he knew something was wrong with James. He had hit and beat Logan but Logan still forgave him cause he knew only love was this strong to make Logan forgive James. Logan had never liked Dave especially when James would always come to school with bruises which he later confessed that his dad hit him making the fire inside Logan finished the last few pages of the book which he was reading and decided to cheek up on quitely walked over to their shared room to hear sobbing come out of the room.

'' James is that you ''Logan said getting worried as the sobbing gets worse.

'' James ''.

Logan quitely enters the room and closes the door and goes over to James

'' James what's wrong ''

All Logan was heard was sobbing from the pretty boy. So he tried touching James without flinching from reflix and slowly brought him up to face Logan.

'' James what's wrong what happened '' Logan was starting to really get finally blinked and slowly opened up his dry mouth.

'' Logie '' James looks down as Logan gives him the stare down '' I-I'm sorry please forgive me I was being a b-bully and I'm like my father now a-and and ''James breaks down again which Logan has never seen because the pretty boy always tried to keep his emotions inside and take it out when no one was around.

'' James don't talk like that please and i forgive you because I-I do and James you mean the best to us what would we do without you Carlos and Kendall and mostly me James what would we do without you James '' Logan hugs James as he cries harding and finally the shaking comes around making Logan scared.

'' L-Logie w-why d-did you f-forgive m-me t-that e-easy w-when I-I b-beat you like a-a m-monster I-I don't deserve your forgiveness or anything in that manner.

'' James listen I can't hate you no matter how much i want to because of my feelings for you they will always be their I love you James but I'll take time for everything ''

**TBC... SORRY PEOPLE IF YOU GOT CONFUSED ABOUT THIS SORRY IT TOOK SO**

**LONG IT'S JUST I'VE BEEN SO TIRED AND WITH PEOPLE COMING OVER I'VE**

**BEEN TIRED BUT I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU GUYS AND SORRY THAT IT'S SO**

**SHORT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WELL BE BETTER AND LONGER.**

**ANYWAYS FOR THE OTHER PART I HAD A HARD TIME TRYING TO DECIDED WHICH**

**GUY SHOULD GO WITH WHICH HERE ARE THE OPTIONS**

**KOGAN- KENDALL AND LOGAN.**

**KENLOS-KENDALL AND CARLOS.**

**JAGON- JAMES AND LOGAN.**

**JARLOS- JAMES AND CARLOS.**

**SO ON THESE COUPLES YOU CAN VOTE TO WHICH COUPLE OF GUYS YOU GUYS**

**WANT. YOU CAN EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME AND ILL CHOOSE BY THE 15 CHAPTER**

**CAUSE IT WILL AFFECT THE STORY IN A GOOD WAY SO THE VOTING STARTS NOW.**

**ANYWAYS HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER WAS IT BORING WAS IT**

**INTRESTING WHAT DO I NEED TO FIX AND ECT SO PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

**AND AGAIN SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING AND ESPICALLY PEOPLE**

**READING VAMPIRES ARE REAL SORRY I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO**

**SORRY SO REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE TO MAKE IT EQUALAl HAPPY ME WELL**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ARE READING AND STILL FOLLOWING ME WELL PEACE**

**OUT UNTIL NEXT TIME :]**


	11. why are you angry

**WELL HEY PEOPLE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I ALSO WANT TO THANK EPICNINJARUSHER FOR REVIEWING THE MOST YOU JUST MAKE MY DAY AND TO THE REST OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH I REALLY DO APPRECIATE LIKE ALWAYS IM GONNA SAY I DON'T OWN BTR SADLY BUT ONE DAY JUST ONE I'LL SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ :] ENJOY**

3 hours. It had taken Logan 3 hours to calm James down from his still Logan could hear whimpering and little cries of pain coming from the pretty boy. Logan wished that Camille would of never kissed him that he should of stayed with James and non of this should of happened ever but it did and there was no going back. Logan could forgive James but what he had done to Logan could never be forgotten and with Kendall still mad at James and Carlos kind of mad at James but he still would talk to on the other hand had been acting weird ever since Logan started dating James. Was he jealous? Logan couldn't really figure it out cause the blonde boy was the leader and he had control over most things and Kendall never got jealous over anything. what was it Logan didn't know and Carlos. Sweet Carlos who used to do mischievous stuff and eat corn dogs consistently and those dimples that would show up when he smiled wow now Carlos didn't smile, didn't get in trouble and most of all he didn't eat his corn dogs at all and now all would do is stay in his room and do whatever he did this had happened to everybody Logan was about to find gently layed a sleeping James down, stood up walked to the door and silently walked out closing the door behind he was going to confront Carlos.

**a little back with Carlos.**

Carlos had come from the hospital and immediately ran to his room and had started crying into his had kissed Kendall and only found out that Kendall was crushing on since Carlos has been avoiding both Kendall and James since the incident. Carlos only wished that he could go back and redo the past and not kiss Kendall so his best friend wouldn't act weird around him anymore but no he just had to be stupid and kiss lay crying until dark spots in his eyes started appearing and his eyes closed and Carlos finally fell asleep.

As Logan walked into Carlos room he saw the tan boy sleeping with stains on his been crying? why Carlos never cried even when he broke his bones or fell off a building while doing flips in the air. Logan decided to find out as he walked over to Carlos and started shaking him awake.

'' Carlos wake up '' Logan continued shaking Carlos as Carlos tried blocking Logan.

'' Logan stop leave me alone please ''. Carlos gave Logan the sad puppy eyes as tears began to form in his eyes, and he quickly turned around not wanting Logan to see him crying.

'' Carlos what's wrong '' Logan begged as he tried making Carlos face him. The shock when Logan saw Carlos tear streaked face and more just plunging out of Carlos brown eyes. Logan gently grabbed the crying boy and brought him into a hug. Carlos started sobbing even harder not even caring if Logan saw him crying anymore. In a few minutes Logan's shirt was stained with Carlos tears as the smart boy stroked Carlos hair trying to calm down.

'' shh Carlos It's gonna be okay now I'm here now please stop crying please '' Logan pleaded the now quieting down a tired Carlos.

'' Carlos you okay now ''.

'' n-no not really '' Carlos managed to say before looking down trying to make the tears stop. Logan gently patted his back.

" Carlos It's okay now tell me what happened what's wrong ''.

'' K-Kendall '' Carlos managed to say with a sob.

Logan continued rubbing Carlos back as he waited for him to continue.

'' Kendall , I-I kissed him Logan and i thought he likes me but '' Carlos voice started to fade.

'' but what Carlos '' Logan asked as Carlos face turned red.

'' It was In the hospital and we were talking and he said something that he shouldn't of and i smiled at it thinking he was joking but he wasn't Logan and I confessed to him that I like him and i kissed him and '' Carlos broke off again with a sob. '' and he hugged me and told me that he has feelings for someone else and i felt unwanted then Logan i felt like everyone hates me '' Carlos looked down put Carlos head on his chest and wrapped his arms around his feeling mostly bone on Carlos stomach frowned.

'' Carlos can you do me a favor''.

'' s-sure ''Carlos started worrying as Logan frowned.

'' lift your shirt up '' Logan said with force in his voice as Carlos put his arms around his stomach.

'' w-why '' Carlos asked as Logan face turned to doctor mode.

'' cause i wanna see something'' Logan said with a serious face '' now Carlos ''.

Carlos with a whimper that someone found out his secret slowly took off his shirt reveling bones and his stomach caving in and a few scars on his looked shocked at what he found on the usually hipper boy.

'' C-Carlos what is this ''Logan looked at Carlos face as the usually hipper boy started crying.

'' Logan I can't take it anymore i was fat and nobody likes me so i decided to lose weight '' Carlos looked up at a worried slowly nodded and hugged Carlos really tight.

'' Carlos don't ever say that your not fat or ugly and i love you like a brother you know nodded as Logan hugged him again.

'' put your shirt on and let's go eat some corn dogs '' Logan made a face as Carlos smiled.

**a few weeks later**

Logan wakes up feeling weird like somethings gonna happen. Logan had spent the few weeks helping Carlos avoid Kendall. Kendall wasn't doing much anymore except going to the pool or hanging with Jo. So avoiding Kendall wasn't hard as both Logan and Carlos on the other hand wanted to be avoided especially by still had nightmares and Logan was getting worried more and more everyday. Mrs. Knight and Katie had flown to Minnesota and were staying their for a few weeks so the boys were gonna be home alone for almost a Logan slowly got up not wanting to wake Carlos was now sleeping with James and Logan was sleeping with Carlos since the fight a day before nun of them would talk to each other except Carlos and Logan and Kendall and James. Logan went to the bathroom used the bathroom took a shower , brushed his teeth , cleaned his ears , shaved , finishes and went out bumping into Carlos.

'' oh sorry man ''.

''It's fine '' Logan noticed the Latino jumping up and down.

'' Carlos It looks like you wanna piss your pants '' Logan added with a grin.

'' yeah cause someone named Logan ugh Logan wouldn't get out of the bathroom and please say your done ''.

'' I'm done ''Logan walked out as Carlos ran in and locked the decided to get changed. He put on a blue shirt ,socks, black tights, and looked in the mirror before going out of the room as Carlos came out of the bathroom and fell on the bed going back to sleep. After closing the door behind him Logan went to the kitchen only to see Kendall sitting there on the table a word to Kendall, Logan walked to the fridge to get some eggs and bacon to cook for Carlos and took the pancakes from yesterday to eat for himself not even noticing as Kendall stood behind him wishing Logan would talk to him.

'' Logan '' Kendall said as Logan turned around and turned back to closing the then pushed past Kendall and put the pancakes down and then started to cook the eggs. Kendall waited for Logan to finish making food and grabbed his shoulder making Logan look at him.

'' Logan listen to me '' Kendall began as Logan interrupted.

'' no Kendall you listen to me I said I'm not talking to you so I'm not gonna so please get out of the way cause I need to go tell Carlos breakfast is done '' Logan said looking Kendall in the eyes noticing Kendall face fall.

'' Logan I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to get mad at you I'm sorry ''

'' It's to late Kendall you should of thought of what you said before you said it now move '' Logan said noticing Kendall face features change.

'' No Logan not before I tell you the rest of what I want to tell you '' Kendall gentle pushes Logan against the wall as he pushes his face with Logan's.

'' I love you Logan '' with that said Kendall smashes his lips with Logan's lips and Logan in shock can't move until It hits him.

'' Kendall stop now '' Logan tries to push Kendall away as the other boy looks lustfully at Logan.

'' but Logie '' Kendall began as Logan pushes Kendall away and sprints away tears springing out of his eyes as he opens his shared room with Carlos, closes the door and falls on his bed hearing the sobbing wakes up to see Logan's body move unevenly from the crying.

'' Logan what's wrong '' Carlos goes over to Logan's bed hugging Logan.

'' I love James, Carlos but I'm very confused ''

'' what happened ''

'' K-Kendall kissed me Carlos It felt like he wanted to rape me I was scared Carlos really scared '' Logan sobs out making Carlos freeze and sobbed at Logan's words

'' n-no why ''

'' he told me he loved me but Carlos I don't like him I love James ''

" Logan remember i told you something that Kendall said in the hospital " Carlos looks down.

" yeah ".

" Kendall said you were ho and he told me that he liked you and i just got upset so I ran away and now I don't even know anymore Logan I should of told you and now you hate me".

" I don't hate you Carlos and I never will your my best friend so know that their is always someone who will always care about you " Carlos smiles as the to boys get up " any ways breakfast is one so yeah i cooked eggs and bacon and pancakes for me " Carlos laughs.

" what ".

" nothing let's eat ".

Logan waited for Carlos to finish eating and then the two went to the kitchen together to eat their almost cold was no where to be seen. James walked out of his and Kendall's shared room and went to the fridge got something out and went to sit in the farthest corner at the table where his friends Carlos and Logan sat they both exchanged looks as hey both continued a while James stood up quietly went to the sink and put away his dishes went into the room changed took his phone and wallet and left the saw Loan and Carlos sitting together and so they won't worry he said.

" guys I know you not talking to me but I'm going on a walk so I'll see you guys later " James nearly whispered as Logan and Carlos continued ignoring him " whatever and just to let you guys know I'm planning to move out soon so yeah later " James ran out of the apartment not really caring where he was going and he felt the tears coming.

A few hours passed since James has went on his walk and he didn't care where he went just somewhere far away from everybody and especially Logan. James didn't mean to yell at Logan yesterday It's just he was really tired and not really thinking now Logan hated him and James couldn't do anything about it and that was so depressing for wished someone would come and steal his heart From thinking about Logan then he'll be happy. But James didn't see the white van that was following for half an hour and he couldn't anything except the hateful words that came out of this mouth yesterday he was so stupid. All of a sudden James felt strong hands wrapping him in a hug no wait then he felt more hands grabbing him. James tried to fight back as more hands were pulling him and that's when he noticed the white tried screaming and he picked the man holding him in the nuts and ran for it only to be grabbed and smacked in the face. James fell and was picked up and put in the van he couldn't do anything his head hurt he was tired and he was starting to see stars. The last thing James heard before he blacked out was " well well who do we have here " the last voice James heard Dave , with that James let the dark consume him.

**SO HEY PEEPS WHAT YOU THINK OF HIS SO FAR. WAS IT GOOD DID IT SUCK SORRY IF I MADE MISTAKES AND NOW DAVE James's DAD HAS KIDNAPPED GONNA HAPPEN NEXT ? WELL TO FIND OUT YOU GOTTA READ THE YOUR ONE OF MY READERS FOR VAMPIRES ARE REAL IM ALMOST DONE WITH IT IL TRY TO POST IT TOMORROW SO THANKS TO THOSE WHO ARE PATIENT FOR IT AND MY OTHER STORY FOR THANKS BUDDY IS ALSO GETTING UPDATED SO YEAH. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE VOTING IS STILL GOING ON SO VOTE HERE ARE THE PAIRS THOUGH I HAD JAGAN THE MOST AND MAKE SURE TO VOTE WHO YOU GUYS WANT KENDALL AND CARLOS TO BE WITH SO HERE THEY ARE.**

**KOGAN- KENDALL AND LOGAN.**

**KENLOS- KENDALL AND CARLOS.**

**JAGON- JAMES AND LOGAN.**

**JARLOS- JAMES AND CARLOS.**

**WELL THANKS AGAIN GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THE STORY SOON AND SO EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME THE PAIRS YOU GUYS WANT AND ANYTHING YOU GUYS WANT TO REVIEW CAUSE T JUST MAKES ME THAT'S ALL REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE UNTIL NEXT TIME LATER PEEPS. :)**


	12. lost

**HEY EVERYBODY I JUST WANNA SAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT. IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT PEOPLE LIKE TO READ MY THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY IT'S SHORT WELL ENJOY IT :]**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN BTR THOUGH I WISH I COULD I CAN'T WELL NOT YET ANYWAY ONWARDS WITH THE STORY.**

Logan was beginning to worry that James meant what said about moving out soon but what Logan didn't know was James was unconscious in a white van drugged and tied up and being beat and soon to have the time of his life in was pacing the floor nervously as Carlos who couldn't watch Logan pace another moment decided to calm Logan.

'' Logan It's fine James is okay and he's coming back soon just wait he'll come in all tired and stuff '' Carlos looks at Logan.

'' what if something happened to him ''.

'' like what he got kidnapped by his dad who hates him that he wants to put a gun to his head '' Carlos finishes sarcastically noticing the smart boy pale and start shaking.

'' Logan hello Logan '' Carlos starts worrying more as before.

'' Carlos w-what if your right someone took James and Carlos I was mean to him i didn't say anything to him and he must think that I hate him '' Logan starts crying as Carlos goes up to him and hugs him.

'' Logan, James is okay he's gonna be home soon then you could cuddle and do whatever you guys want to ''.

'' b-but what if he's in trouble ''

'' call him '' Carlos went into their room got Logan's phone and and threw it to him. ''call him Logan ''

'' o-okay '' Logan dials the number then again and again as the phone rings then goes to messages.

'' Carlos something Isn't right he's not picking up the phone'' Logan forgot his promise to ignore James.

'' Logan he knows your mad at him so why would he pick up the phone or maybe he found someone else. like Kendall for instance he likes you but all you care is for James he beat you Logan and that resulted in you trying to kill your self and y-you care for that monster '' Carlos angry eyes and pouty lips show that he's about to break.

'' I'm sorry Los I really am I'm just worried if he's actually gonna move out then what's gonna happen to the band '' Logan stands up '' Carlos you don't know how much I want to hate him but I can't and i feel guilty about everything about James and his dad. Dave used to beat him Carlos that's why I'm worried you remember after the police caught Dave before they put him in the police car he swore he would find us and kill us Carlos starting with James '' Logan puts his head down as he starts crying. '' I'm sorry Los I'm gonna go to my room for a while '' Logan goes to his room and starts sobbing

**meanwhile with Kendall**

Kendall wished he was dead had kissed Logan and even admitted it that he loved him but Logan ran off how was he going to be friends with Logan without making things that kiss Kendall had decided to take a walk and clear his head from everything. why did Logan like James and not him. what was so special about James sure he had good looks and muscles but Kendall had the smartness and a good look didn't really think Logan would like James at first and he convinced James to ask Logan only because he wanted to see if Logan was gay or bi so if Logan rejected James, Kendall might have a chance with him but now everything was messed up. James was mad at him Logan was probably scared of him Carlos had admitted that he liked Kendall and he had told Carlos his love for Logan and after that Carlos avoided him not really speaking to him which had kind of upset didn't know what to do and thinking about James and Logan didn't help him right the second person that day did not notice the white van till he was walking and the sound of one engine following him then Kendall stared white truck was advancing and Kendall knew that it would try to corner him or get him where there were no people then kidnap him Kendall tried not to freak as the van got closer and that's when Kendall saw the ally quickly turned and the first thing he saw was a garage bin and he quickly jumped in it either that or being stuck in the ally wall with his kidnappers coming towards took a breath of air and sucked in his breath so they wont hear him as he heard the door slam open and the sound of grumbling voices.

'' this is shitty why do we have to get that kid too ''.

'' cause the boss wants all four of them we have 1 of those big time freaks and we can't lose him ''. Another gruff voice was added.

''well where did he go '' Kendall heard something fall and break.

'' maybe he jumped the wall ''.

'' yeah Gari and pigs fly ''.

'' well he does dancing and his body is good enough to jump over Don ''.

'' yeah sure check the garbage Gari ''.

'' why me ''.

'' cause you got picked now go ''.

Kendall started to freak out as he heard the guy Gari tried to hide deeper into the garbage covering him self with dirty clothes bottles anything that would cover had the men meant when they said they have was the did he want froze as the Garbage door was open.

'' nothing here only dirty stuff old food bugs and a broken tv with black garbage bags '' Gari yelled to Don and Harry as something itched Kendall's nose making him sneeze.

**WELL THAT ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW CAUSE THAT WOULD BE SORRY IF I'M CONFUSING YOU WITH THIS STORY I PROMISE I'LL FIX IT AS SOON AS I CAN.I'M DOING THE VOTING ON PURPOSE BECAUSE SOMEWHERE ALONG THE STORY THEIR WILL BE SOME CARGAN ,JAGAN , AND KAMES. SORRY IF YOU HATE THIS I'M TRYING BUT WHEN I'M STRESSED I MAKE LOTS OF THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET HOME IN A FEW DAYS WELL PEEPS PEACE OUT :).**


	13. you have no right

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND STUFF THEY MADE MY DAY.I HAD A REALLY WEIRD WEEK AND STUFF SO YEAH WELL I DON'T OWN BTR SADLY WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER 13 :)**

Kendall wanted to stab really did why did he sneeze guy Gari had heard him sneeze called the other two guys and they had dragged Kendall from the garbage bag and had thrown him in the white he was sitting on the hard floor making his butt hurt and another body laying down asleep or it looked like saw no one in the behind of him as he crawled over to the body and gasped.

Logan was really beginning to worry that James would leave him as he promised before he 's been 12 hours since Logan last saw James and they were planning to live together or maybe they were together doing was really confused he had called James and Kendall many times without them picking up Carlos had locked himself in the bathroom so nobody else could help was thinking about calling the police but it has to be 48 hours before the person is counted as was so confused.

Carlos was helpless. Why was everyone hating each other why did Camille kiss Logan. Why was James so abusive to Logan Carlos was tired of all this he just wanted everything to end and be good again.

meanwhile with Kendall

'' James is that you '' Kendall asked afraid James might be had a bloody gash going down from his forehead a black eye from the look of it and and Kendall could see his lip bleeding.

" James buddy wake up " Kendall relaxed as James moaned " James ''.

" K-Kenny is that you " James rasped from the lack of water crying and screaming.

" yeah It's me what happened to you " Kendall managed to say.

'' m-my dad sent thugs to kidnap us and he beat the shit out of me Kendall it hurt so bad and even when I begged him to stop he still wouldn't " James started crying as Kendall forgot all this bitter hate towards James and hugged him really tight.

" It's okay I'm here don't cry I'll keep you safe I won't hurt you or let anyone else hurt you " Kendall said as he heard a low chuckle behind him and turned around to stare into Dave's face.

" don't make promises you cant keep Kendall " Dave laughed as Kendall's and James's face turned into fear and hate.

" what do you mean " Kendall shifted his body between James and Dave.

" let's just say if we don't get the other two soon their well be trouble starting with him " Dave grinned evilly.

" why what did we do to you " Kendall asked.

" everything and you four are involved in my plans so you better not screw it " Dave looked at his cell phone.

'' well Kendall you either call you friends Logan and Carlos or you can just let James suffer " Dave see's Kendall face go into shock.

" no never " Kendall says as Dave pushes him out of the way and goes over to James and kicks him getting a pained moan from James.

" no stop please I'll do it just don't hurt James " Kendall yells " please ". Dave gets up and gives Kendall his phone " call them tell them to meet you by the blue bricked wall with the ocean painting on it ".

Kendall nods and calls as Logan picks up the phone.

" hello " L.

" Logan is that you " K.

" yes Kendall where the heck are you and James " L.

" Logan you need to come to the ocean painted wall remember we went there when we hide from Jett and his friends I need you to bring Carlos please It's gonna save our lives please " Kendall begged.

" why what happened are you okay do i need to call the police " L.

'' no Logan please James he's hurt please " Kendall sobs out his words surprising Logan.

" okay I'll be there as soon as possible " L.

**meanwhile with Logan and Carlos**

" Carlos come on Kendall called "Logan shouted to Carlos who was in the bathroom.

" why is he okay " Carlos stuck his head out of the bathroom.

" n-no he said James got hurt come on " Logan and Carlos got ready and 20 minutes later were driving to the place where they were suppose meet Kendall and saw a body laying on the ground so he quickly parked parked and ran to the body with Carlos behind him only to see Kendall on the floor with blood coming out of his lips and a scar by his eye.

" Kendall Kendall " Carlos runs up the beaten boy and hugs him as tears start falling out of his eyes " Kendall wake up ".

Kendall moans and shuts his eyes even tighter then ever from all the pain that was had promised him that every five minutes that Logan and Carlos weren't their he would hurt him and opened his eyes really painfully to see Carlos and Logan standing over him crying.

"C-Carlos L-Logan turn around i-it's a trap " Kendall managed to say as Gari, Don Larry and Dave jumped on both Carlos and tried to fight with Don and Larry while Carlos tried to fight off Gari and the thugs got the knock out chemical and put in on both Carlos Kendall and Logan and dragged them all into the white van that as soon as the door shut the van was off on the road.

**SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SORRY IF IT'S CONFUSING OR REALLY BAD I WROTE MOST OF THIS AT NIGHT AND I WASN'T REALLY AWAKE SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS. SO REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE UNTIL NEXT TIME :) WELL PEACE OUT :).**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY PEOPLE I'M BACK.I HAVEN'T MUCH TO SAY EXCEPT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY DON'T READ IT AND WORSE DON'T GIVE BAD REVIEWS.I'M A PERSON AND I MAKE MISTAKES ALL THE TIME SO EXCEPT THAT ENJOY CHAPTER 14**

Logan, Carlos , Kendall , and James were scared to were here sitting in a cold white van getting kidnapped to who knows shivered as he remembered waking up only to see him and the guys laying on the van floor was was the first to awake with a headache and he ignored it when he felt something sticky on his left of his quickly inspected it finding out that, that was James's blood and he had quickly grabbed something to make it moaned in pain as Carlos slowly started to wake up by softly moaning.

'' C-Carlos '' Logan shook the moaning boy as Carlos eyes snapped open.

'' w-what going on where am I where's '' Carlos demanded looking around in the dark van.

'' Carlos I don't know It's you ,me, Kendall , and James last I remember is getting knocked out '' Logan shivered at the memory.

Carlos sat still for a minute before sitting up.

'' Logan what's going on '' Carlos asks his friend fear clogging his scenes.

'' I don't know well ask James and Kendall when they wake up '' Logan finished his sentence as Kendall shifted waking up with a confused look.

'' Kendall '' Logan gently said as the blonde boy looked at Logan in the darkness.

Kendall didn't answer as the previous night came flooding back in his as then James woke up in a huge headache that really bothered him.

'' Kendall '' Logan whispered his name getting a nothing in return.

Dave was a big had hated his son forever and and his X had divorced after she found out he had been cheating on her and dumped the kid on was in a big debt so he kidnapped his son and his friends for ransom.

The boys meanwhile had all awaken as Logan was holding James and Kendall holding Carlos as he broke of the boys knew if they were gonna live or not so they tred to bond had been thinking as he layed in Logan's arms.

'' H-hey Logan '' James asked in a weak voice.

'' yeah buddy ''.

'' are you mad at me and Kendall I understand if you do '' James said hoping Logan wouldn't feel his tears.

'' well not really I was just worried but at least were together and that's what matters ''.

'' oh okay ''.

'' why '' Logan asked.

'' well Logan I just wanna say just in case if I don't get out alive all I wanna say is I love you Logie and I always will ''James let out a big sob as he finished his words.

'' It's okay buddy everything's okay I love you too ''Logan could feel James shaking really hard.

'' Jamie it's fine it's okay we'll both make it alive and when we do we can start over '' Logan said as James sobbed his sobs getting weaker and they all fell asleep.

**HEY PEOPLE SORRY IT'S SHORT I TRIED TO UPDATE BUT I HAD A BIG WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY THOUGH IT'S ALMOST REVIEW AND TO SAY LOGAN AND JAMES WELL GET TOGETHER AND ,KENDALL AND CARLOS WILL GET TOGETHER BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME :) PEACE.**


End file.
